bleachanimeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Qube
Qube (キューブ), is the former vice captain of the 7th Division and matial arts teacher at the shinigami academy of the 7th Division. After mysteriously disappearing, his were-about can now be traced to the Maggot's Nest, where he imprisoned himself. Qube Player http://bleachanimanga.com/forum/member.php/86-qube Race Shinigami Birthday Unknown Gender Male Height 173 cm (5 ft 8 inches) Weight 81 kg (179 lb) Professional Status Affiliation Maggot's nest Occupation Rebel leader Previous Occupation Vice Captain of the 7th Division Team inmates Previous Team The Advent Seven Base of Operations Maggot's nest Personal Status Relatives P-Chan (unconfirmed) Education Shinigami Academy, Self throught Zanpakutō (destroyed) Shikai Kanzenkin (完全金) - Fearless Steel Bankai Shin'en no myōjin (深淵の明神) - Myojin of the abyss Appearance Qube is a young man, measuring about 1m70, and weighting around 80 kg. He's relatively well muscled (think Chad). He has long dark brown hair and just like all other shinigami, is clothed in black. His hair is kept in a tail using a red headband with a kanji on it. On his right wrist there's a scar, created from a burn. His hands are those of a working man's. If checked, one will find tatoo's on his back and left arm. Across the left side of his face, there runs a big scar - a wound he had received in the ruins, fighting Metatron. Not known to many, Qube actually is an anthropomorphic boar. though his general shape (size, physique, ...) is the same, he's actually bold, has larger pointy ears, an upward nose and two tusks. For him it didn't really matter how he looked, but others made a big deal of it. That is why, when his shinigami powers awakened, he crafted a weak but persistent illusion kidou that gives him the look that he is now. The kidou requires him to have permanent ink markings (disguised as tattoos) on his back and left arm. For formal occasions, he wears the normal shinigami attire, but otherwise he wears a sleaveless gi. His theme music is Seven Nation Army (by White Stripes, G.I. Joe 2 remix) and Path vol 2 (by Apocalyptica & Sandra Nasic (of Guanno Apes) ) Personality Qube has a strong sense of duty and tries to follow the way of Bushido. He also loves food (especially anything with mushrooms), and his hobbies are crafting, exploring nature and training. He dislikes crowded and chaotic places. History Not much is known of Qube before he joined the Gotei 13. As far as he knows, he has no family, which is why, for the moment, he has no surname. It is known however, that before he joined Gotei 13, he worked as weaponsmith apprentice in one of the districts. Being what one calls a prodegy, Qube had a knack for battle, and with quick pace he went through the shinigami accademy. From there he Joined the 7th division, and it was not long before he joined the top ranks - The Advant Seven. Before reaching fourth seat however, he was nearly beaten to death by Solus Noctus, one of the Seven Shades of Solus. This defeat made Qube retreat to the forests of mount Fuji, and retrain his body - putting a good focus on his hand-to-hand skills, and perfecting his own fighting style, called the Jade Boar Style. Friends and allies (NPCs) * Isawa Saako (Age 32, Female Plus): Saako is a friend of Qube before he became shinigami. she owns and opperates a small brewery in Rukongai. She lives in above the shop. Saako has medium to short heigth, long red hair and brown eyes. She is easely distracted (which sometimes makes her look laisy), friendly, knowledgable of many tiny random facts. * P-chan (Age: 20 pig-years, male piglet): P-chan is a cute black piglet that somehow seems to be Qube's pet. Just like not much is known of Qube's history, it's not known where P-chan came from. Since Qube is an athropomoric boar, it's not impossible the two are somehow related. P-chan stubborn, protective and loyal. In the rare occasions that P-chan is in a gigai, he seems to prefer being called Ryoga. Disappearance Currently Qube is gone. Not many know where he's at, and those who do are sworn to secrecy. In reality, the infuence of Omega grew to powerful, and fearing he'd one day lose control and end up hurting his underlings, he had himself locked up in the a tightly secured room in the bowls of the 7th division head quarters. Powers & Abilities Hand-to-hand master: ''' Qube has created his own martial art, and has practiced in different Style. His martial prowess has even earned him a traching position in the shinigami accademy. '''Great strength: '''In combination with his martial style, Qube has also aquired great strength during his training. '''Zanpakuto speciality: Qube has acchieved bankai. From when he was young, he had an extremly good connection with his inner soul, and both follow the same path - the way of Bushido. Combat medic: Qube is one of the few outside of the 4th Division who has successfully completed the 4th division's training in healing, and various healing kidou, called Reihai. Even though he's not good in kidou, he still can cast the first six. Inner world Qube's spirit world is A serene pond, in the middle of the forest. At its shore, there's a stone anvil (where Kanzenkin works). Aside from speech, the only sound able to be produced is that of bamboo (this is at least the case when Qube is mentally stable). In reflection of the pond, Qube can see himself in the real word. Kanzenkin Kanzenkin (image, green speech color) is the original inhabitant of Qube's inner world. He's a veteran warrior and craftsman, and Qube's zanpakutou spirit. He's quite muscled, but his most apparent feature is that he has no face (he has a head, but his face is never visible as though he's in the shades) - though this does not limit him from somehow seeing or speaking. Kanzenkin is a no nonsense warrior, teacher in the school of hard knocks and devote to the seven virtues of bushido (Rectitude (義 gi), Courage (勇 yū), Benevolence (仁 jin), Respect (礼 rei), Honesty (誠 makoto), Honor (名誉 meiyo), Loyalty (忠義 chūgi)). He's expects Qube to follow these laws as well ... Will Will (image, blue speech color) is the second inhabitant of Qube's mindscape. He's the remainder of a soul that has been eaten by a demon, and now has no physical body left. Resqued by Qube, he lives in his mindscape. Will has the power to turn into a will-o'-the-wisp, a blue floating flame. Unnamed monster The pond in Qube's mindscape, can transform into a monstreous creature (image). It embodies the 7 virtues of bushido and Qube had to defeat it to unlock his bankai. Metatron Metatron (image, orange speech color) is the spiritual representation of The Ultimate, a monster who forcefully fused it's spirit with Qube's to try and escape the ruins. Qube finnaly beaten her, and now she lives here, still plotting to take over his body if he shows signs of weakness. Zanpakutou In it's sealed state, Qube's zanpakutou is a straight edged tanto - a small sword with a 25 cm (10 inch) blade. The blade itself is simple and has no special engravings or features. The guard (or tsuba) is an octagon with a ring, and the handle is solid granite. What makes this blade remarkable, is that while there are no special features to this knife, there are also no flaws - hinting toward something ... supernatural. It is a water type zanpakutou. And the unseal command is Yoshito Kanzenkin (Stride undoubtful, Kanzenkin) Shikai: Kanzenkin When revealing Kanzenkin's shikai, the short sword transforms into a 4 meter chain, floating in a quarter circle around Qube's body. One end of the chain floats adjacent to Qube's hand, then it cicles around his back; following his arm, and the chain ends adjacent to his other hand. On one end, there's a blund weight, on the other, there's a weight with a 3 inch blade. Abilities: * Meiyo no jūryō - weight of honor (passive): Much like Byakuya's Senbon Sakura, or Jirōbō Ikkanzaka's Tsunzakigarasu, Kanzenkin floats. the chain follows Qube's mental commands or can be directed with motions, moving faster. Mechanically this works as followed: When directed by mental commands, Kanzenkin attacks using Qube's Zanpakutou Control RYC score. When directed with his hands, Qube's Hakuda score is used instead. When used as melee weapon Qube's Zanjutsu score is used * Seitei Iai Saya - fast attack core principle: scabbard (activated, but persistant. No significant cost): Kanzenkin drops to the floor and hides itself between bushes, rubble, the layer of dirt, etc ... Because of it's thin size and flexibility, the chain itself to becomes virtually invisible, as though camouflaged. (this takes one post where Qube can't use Kanzenkin). Roaming over the floor, Qube can direct Kanzenkin to shoot up at full speed, in an attempt to catch people of guard * Hanashin - water explosion (activated, about 20% reiatsu): Kanzenkin start to glow ever so slightly, as though metal that's being heated. the next impact with either the end of he chain creates a burst of water - an explosion up to 2 ft radius. While the presure is strong enough to completely pulverize stone, normally, the explosion causes little to no damage to Qube and Kanzenkin. The name Hanashin comes from hanabi (lit. flower+fire),which means fireworks. * Makoto - honesty (passive): by sending out an invistible kinetic field, Kanzenkin is aware of almost all activity within 5 meters of Qube. Because of that, Qube has, in addition to his normal sight, a sight much like Tousen. Attacking him from behind, using a smoke or invisibility kidou or a peper grenade are all futile techniques. Bankai: Shin'en no myōjin The name Shin'en no myōjin means myōjin of the abyss. A myojin is a type of oriental god, while the abyssal zone is part of the sea. The unleashed, the floating metal chain that fought alongside Qube explodes in a seemingly endless burst of water. But while one would expect the liquid to fall flows away, it stays elevated, and starts to shape in a collusus. When the chaos is done, behind Qube, a towering humanoid giant water elemental has appeared. The elemental is motions are synchronisation with Qube's motions. When Qube arms himself with a weapon, a jet of water portruding from the elemental's hand doubles the weapon. * shinkarada - soaked body (passive): The myōjin attacks with a strength 4 times that of Qube. The attacks seem slower (as the myōjin is quite tall), but are in fact equally fast. Nontheless this makes them easier to dodge. The myōjin can be attacked, but is very resistant against attacks (a factor four). Any damage done to it, are also done to Qube. The elemental is motions are synchronisation with Qube's motions. When Qube arms himself with a weapon, a jet of water portruding from the elemental's hand doubles the weapon. * shinsekai - soaked world (active, 30% reiatsu (optional)): In an instant the elemental loses structural enegrity. It now becomes a a gigantic blob of water. With gravity doing it's work, it splashes on the ground and creates a 2 meter high titalwave, causing the local area to be soaked and flooded. (as this is normal water, it behaves as such. In most arena's, the after effects of this attack is that everything is soaked ground). However, Qube's control over this ability are not perfected yet. Qube needs to spend 5% of his reiatsu controlling the water near him, for him to be immune to the effects of the tidal wave. He also needs to spend 25% of his reiatsu if he want's to recreate the Myojin's body after the attack (though the effects of the wave still remain). A side effect of this ability is, that this attack automatically happens when bankai is sealed, unless Qube spends 25% of his reiatsu. * shinkasumi kiyome - soaked air: purification (active): the moisture in the air around the area drastically increases, greatly increasing the range of Makoto. Qube's control over this ability are not perfected yet. if he had, he would be able, for 5% reiatsu, attack with fist or weapon, and enlarged water equivalent of the attack would appear in the vacinity of the target and make the attack as well. (this is somewhat a combination of Matsumoto's and Komamaru's shikai ability) Other Equimpent Aside from his zanpakutou, Qube has gathered a lot of items during his quests. Most of these are earned by defeating monsters in the Ruins, of the 7th division. The are categorized into two groups; those who have a minor impact on combat, but more likely flavor (marked by ☺), and items that have a bigger impact on combat, for example those who allow additional manouvres (marked by ☻). ☺ Dragon Armlet: (7th Division Ruins - Swamp (Levithian) ) A green, scaly gauntlet that has claws on it. Based after the Leviathan, this item could prove useful in hand to hand combat. ☺ Immortal Sword: (7th Division Ruins - swamp (oni) ) This rusty sword busts into blue flame when channeled with reiatsu. ☻ Rice Hat: (7th Division Ruins - swamp (oni) ) Will is a spirit that lives in Qube's mindscape, and can turn into small orbs of flame that orbits him, preventing his foe from getting too close by burning them. He dissapears upon contact. ☻ Golden Shackles: (7th Division Ruins - labyrinth (minotaur) ) Golden braces that allow the user to temporarily turn into a humanoid boar (remark - reflavored from minotaur) for 20 seconds per day, greatly increasing their physical strength and kidou. ☺ Red Halo: (7th Division Ruins - Mythic Cave (Jax) ) A red, sharp frizbee that, when tossed, engulfs itself with red magic energy, and always returns to the user's grasp. ☺ Forger's Fist: (7th Division Ruins - Mythic Cave (Oni) ) Wearing this as a gauntlet will allow you to send firey punches at your foes. ☺ Playing Cards: (7th Division Ruins - wonderland (queen of hearts) ) These 40 cards themselves can store a single item of your choice. With these, you can carry a plethera of weapons at once into any battle! All you have to do is charge energy into it to make the item pop out! ♣ Ace: Zanpakutou (Kanzenkin) ♣ Five: Dragon's tooth ♥ Four: some healing equipment from 4th division ♥ Six: Book of the Dead ♠ Ace: Ultimatum's staff ♠ Six: Immortal Sword ♠ Eight: Red Halo ♦ Two: Golden Shackles ♦ Three: Forger's Fist ♦ Four: Dragon Armlet ☻ Dragon's tooth: (7th Division Ruins - Temple of the Bear God (Havel the Rock) ) A powerful club that is really the tooth of a dead dragon. A dragon's scales defended it against magic and so does this club. Incredibly strong, charging energy into it allows it to create shock waves. however, its so heavy it can only be used for a short time. ☻ Book of the Dead: (7th Division Ruins - Sand Empire (Anubis) ) You gain the Book of the Dead, a copy of the portal to Sand Empire. This lively little book, when opened, can summon hollows to your location at any time, working just like hollow bait when charged with reiatsu. However, it's prone more to summoning higher-level hollows, just below gillian. They will attack you too, but it can make for a nice distraction, to say the least. ☺ Ultimatum: (7th Division Ruins - Labyrinth (The Ultimate) ) A silver and gold staff sealed, a chinese broadsword unsealed. The shikai allows you to fire off small comets with every swing. a very powerful alternative weapon. However, if used in combination with Qube's original zanpakutou, that's the only ability that's unlocked. (for more info, see Zanpautou of Qube Ω) Fighting Style Qube has developed his own fighting style, called tamacho-ryuu (玉豬流, jade boar style). A true boxer will tell you the power of his fist comes from his legs. Forcing the muscles in his legs rotates his hips. Rotating his hips slingshots his upper torso. accelerating his shoulder launches his arm - resulting in a lighting fast bone crushing strike. The Jade Boar style combines shinigami techiques such as Hohō (the shinigami's footwork - most famous for its shumpo), reiatsu channeling and other beyond human techniques with earth's fighting styles, such as boxing, kempo, jujutsu, muay thai, karate, etc ... It has no real stance, though usually Qubes takes one, comperable to Lars from Tekken 6. Techniques of 6 and higher are from a subschool of tamacho-ryuu. Lower techniques don't require reiatsu. While techniques of tamacho-ryuu: Kaihoujuu (jade boar style - release the beast) are more advanced, and can require a decent amount of spiritual energy to use. The school has the following techniques: Butagami setsujukiba (the boar god intercepts with his tusks) In response to a slashing attack, Use a left foot forward hohō. This widens your stance, making your body natuaraly lower then before - increasing the time needed for the slash to reach you. From there you use your left hand to block the hand or arm holding the weapon - negating the slash attack. Using your body's momentum you then position your right in front of your opponent, and use your right fist to launch a right hook targeting your opponents abdomen. Hakuda Minimum: 40 Hakuda Cost: -5 Effect: dodge a slashing attack, attack the abdomen Butagokko tsumujikaze (the uncatchable boar - cyclone attack) butagokko is a pun on onigokko (or tag) Usually, when attacked, you find yourself close to the enemy, but wanting to be on a different spot the you currently are. This technique starts with moving your center of balance backward, followed up by a backward right foot hohō (which is your back leg), positioning it to your left, as far in as possible. This puts you out of your opponents line of attack, adjacent, but with your back towards your him, and your center of gravity in front of you. This would make you fall if you did not perform the second part of the technique. Now, you use a forward left foot hohō. It once again relocates you (if your enemy would try and attack your back), and together with your already rotating momentum creating a lightning fast rotation. Depending on the distance of your opponent you can use that spin to execute a devestating side kick or obliterating knee attack. Hakuda Minimum: 50 Hakuda Cost: -7 Effect: dodge an attack, a kick or knee attack from the opponent's 4 o'clock (back/right) ) Butagami asobu (the boar god plays) Every object has a breaking point. A point, when touched, that makes the object explode in a rain of shrapnell. Legend says that when the boar god found out where the point was, he invented a game about it. The rules of it are long lost, but it is believed that this game was what caused the seperated of South America and Africa during the birth of the world. The technique, while extremely powerfull, has some dark downsides. One, this point is extremely small and difficutt to hit, making it virtually impossible to hit on a moving object, And two, the user, touching the object, is always at the center of the explosion, making him the target of the technique itself. While training in this technique boost resistance against it, it still hurts ... Hakuda Minimum: 65 Hakuda Cost: -9 (representing the strain on the body of being in the explosion) Effect: By simply touching the target with the tip of your index finger, this techique shatters up to a cubic ft of material (which might be the entire object, or just a part of it where you touched it). This cubic ft of material breaks and explodes in all directions in a hail of shrapnell, which is can cause serious harm to anyone in a 3 ft radius. Target: a single immobile non-living solid object (such as a rock, wall, or an unattended weapon lying on the floor). As a zanpakutou is part of a shinigami, they are not considered non-living, and thus lacks a breaking point. Items that consist entirely out of spiritual energy (such as most kidō (ex. Bakudō 4 or Hadō 90) or the blade of a seele sneider) also don't have a breaking point. Solid Items made by kidō however (being bakudō 37, 73, 75 and 99) do - however, touching the breakpoint might be impossible as bakudō 75 and 99 bind your arms Special: this technique can be used multiple times together. For example, for a cost fo 27 Hakuda, one could destroy up to 3 cubic ft. The radius of the shrapnell doesn't increase, but it damage does Tora no settō (虎の窃盗 - Theft of the tiger) As the story goes, one day Ox challenged Boar to a contest of strength. Boar agreed - and both would pull a rope the opposite way. Ox would have it's his size as advantage, while the muddy underground was advantageous for Boar. The contest lasted for hours as neither seemed to gain the upperhand, when Tiger noticed both. Tiger, impressed by the the fact that the smaller Boar could withstand such might, decided to pounce Ox. And Ox, who was bound by the rope had no where to run to. Tiger made Ox lose his footing, and Boar wun the contest. Hakuda Minimum:' 80 Hakuda Cost: -11 Effect: Tora no settō is a technique used when a punch to the head is dodged. You twist your arm and wrist to try and grab the back of your opponent's head with the missed punch. From there you slam your opponent's hea into your knee, combining the pulling motion of your arm and the ferocious power of a muay thai knee atack. Twin Jade Hooves - Jin You have learneed to apply the principles of an objects breaking points to the entire world around you - even the sky and the metaphysical realm. Hakuda Minimum: 95 Hakuda Cost: -13 Effect: this is an attack requiring you hit any surface with your two palms at the same time. Instead of causing any harm to the surface, you send a wave of all-piercing vibrations to a certain point beyond the barrier (up to one inch per your total hakuda score) at the speed of a bala. While it does not harm anything on it's path, at the end of the ray the strength of a full powered punch is released Special: the technique can also be applied without surface to hit (you strike the air in front of you with both palms), but then the cost is doubled. If applied that way, it's name is Twin Jade Hooves - Jang. Gou shoryuken ( 虎の窃盗 豪昇龍拳 - great rising dragon fist) A devestating uppercut, enlaced with reiatsu in the fist. This technique is based on Azuma's technique (Street fighter) - a variant on Ryu and Ken's shouryuuken Hakuda Minimum: 95 Hakuda Cost: -13 Hakuda; 5% Reiatsu Tatsumaki Senpukyaku ( 竜巻旋風脚 - Tornado Whirlwind Leg) Based on Ken and Ryu's technique (Street fighter). You jump into the air and release a series of horizontal crusing kicks. Reiatsu is enlaced into the legs, to increase the speed and damage of the attack and to keep you afloat and rotating. Hakuda Minimum: 110 Hakuda Cost: -15 Hakuda; 6% Reiatsu nanaretsukyaku ( 七裂脚 - seven rending kicks) This technique is based on Chun-li's signature Hyakuretsukyaku (Street fighter). In quick succession, you launch 7 piercing kicks toward the targets chakra points in a random order. Not only makes this the technique quite difficult to defend against; but with the feet laced with reiatsu, the accurate kicks might cause devestating effects: '' - forehead: sends a shock to the brain, instantly KOing the target - brow: beaks the nose and brow, blinding and disorienting the target - throat: breaks the throat and takes away the ability to breath and to speak - heart: stops the heart for a few beats. incapacitating follows nearly instantly. with bad luck the heart doesn't restart. - hakusui: stops the flow of reiatsu for a the rest of the spar (disabling any reaitsu use, like kidou, shumpou, shikai etc ...) - solar plexus: causes great pain throughout the entire body, and kocks the wind out of you for more then a couple of seconds. it might even cause damage to the lungs, making you unable to breath on your own - groin: a reaitsu enhanced kick to the groin - no additional explenation needed '' Hakuda Minimum: 110 Hakuda Cost: -15 Hakuda; 21% Reiatsu (3% per kick) Battles * Training: Recruitment, Tora Daichi, 7°recruit vs 7°captain, Rated S * Solo (Ruin), Oni, Difficulty S * Training: Shikai, (solo), Rated B * Spar, Sayuri, 7°6(14) vs 7°14,Rated C * Spar, with Momo vs Solus, , 2x 7°7 vs 7°VC * Solo (Ruin), Minotaur, Difficulty A * Event (Battle of the 7th), Airini, 7°10 vs 7°7, victorious * Solo (Ruin), White Rabbit (failed) * Solo (Ruin), Queen of Hearts, Difficulty A * Solo (Ruin), Havel the Rock, Difficulty A * Solo (Ruin), Jax & Lavos, Difficulty S * Solo (Ruin), Leviathan, Difficulty C, Rated better * Training: Bankai, Tora Daichi, 7°6, vs 7°captain, Rated S * Spar, >with Harena vs Ven, 2x 7°5 vs 7°3 * Solo (Ruin), Anubis, Difficulty B * Teaching: Hakuda, Mahavira, 7°4 vs 1°4 * Teaching: Shikai, Zander Satoru, 7°4 vs 7°13, Rated C * Teaching: Hakuda, Duageyl, 7°4 & 7°recruit vs 7°14, Rated C * Event: 6th Div. Olympics, Kumori Ryo, 7°4(10) vs 10/3(10) * Spar, Solus, 7°4 vs 7°VC, Rated S * Solo (Ruin), The Ultimate, Difficulty Ex, Rated better * Spar, Tora, 7°VC vs captain * Coop (Ruin), with Duageyl vs Spark & Krysta * Event: BA games, Oberon,7°VC(6) vs Quincy 6,Rated A * Spar, Sum Yung Gai, 7°VC(5) vs 7°10 * Event: BA games, Eldridge,7°VC(6) vs VC, lost Qube Ω Qube Ω is the form that Qube takes when Metatron (a shard of the spirit of the Ultimate (ref. Ruins) ) takes over. Appearance Qube Ω looks pretty much like Qube except for two elements: his reiatus is very dark, and a black mark ( a combination of an Ω and a +) smoking from his forehead. The color of his eyes are also changed: red/yellow irisses with white pupils on a black background Personality Qube Ω is taken over by a shard of the spirit of the Ultimate, and gains it's personality, - megalomany bent on the destruction of this universe. Abilities (cRYC) (cRYC's scale: 135 is specialized VC (except reiatsu amount - which is 'specialized ''at 89 for VCs), 110 is 'specialized 4th seat, 39 is 'specialized'' for 14th seat. 66 bonus points (capped at 80 for VCs) )'' *'Strength '(115 (bankai 135)): Omega is pretty strong compared to Qube's peers. In bankai, Omega's strength can only be matched by the highest echelons. *'''Reiatsu amount (89): As Omega is only a shard of The Ultimate, his reiatsu amount belongs to the high tier of vice-captain class fighters in terms of Reiatsu. it would even rival against a low tier captain. *'Mobility '(115 (bankai 135)): Omega is pretty fast compared to Qube's peers. Any slow person beware! His reflexes and motion speed seem perfect, for those who don't know how to move at the speed of light. His sonido covers bigger distance in a smaller amount of time. *'Unarmed '(38): Omega isn't a brawler - even though in bankai he gets claws these seem more for astect purposes then real fighting mastery. He could still beat most underdoggers out there, but still remains an underdogger himself. *'Weaponry '(135): Omega am pretty skilled with weapons - especially his own zanpakutou. He has reached near-mastery over the art of fighting with a blade (or any weapon). He could definitely beat most people with a kitchen knifen abd could even beat masters with a certain degree of luck. *'Kidou/Reiatsu control' (0): Omega can't control his reiatsu, and is uneducated in the art of kidou. *'Zanpakutou '(135): Due to this level of Zanpakuto mastery, its manifestations are getting stronger. While Aspect of the Destroyer might not be as strong as an ultimate master's bankai, it is still something you'd better not neglect. Zanpakuto Qube Ω can not use Kanzenkin, but uses metatron to it's fullest extend (while Qube can only use the shikai shape & meteor power) Metatron in her sealed form looks like a wooden chaolin bo staff, about 6 feet long, maked by various gold and silver occult symbols, their meaning lost in time. One of the tips is capped of with silver, the other side is capped off with gold. Shikai: Metatron Release command: Cremate the world, Metatron. Sidenote: Metatron is a weapon of destruction. More like Quincy then a soul reaper, when she kills a soul, it is utterly destroyed. * Meteor (Active, Fire): Followed by a swing of Metatron, or from her tip, Qube can launch a solidified piece of fire. Speed and damage wise, this power is compareable to full powered Hadou #63 Raikouhou (except of course, it's fire, not lightning). The ability costs as much to Qube as a full powered Hadou #63 would cost, if Qube's Zanpakutou Control score was his Kidou Control. (sidenote: with his current ability, this would be roughtly one fifth (89 Reiatsu and 135 Zanpautou control, gives 63 points of 313) '') * '''Enkindle Extinction' (Active, Fire): Metatron increases the heat of the objects it's strikes. Normally, it would take about 4 strikes to make an object painfull to hold. This ability cost 1% reiatsu per use, can only be used when attacking (not parrying) and effects both non-spiritual and spiritual objects (such as zanpautou). Objects can be cooled down, but this takes twice the number of posts (for example, submerging your zan for 8 posts negates the effects of 4 strikes) * Rise from ashes (Active, Fire): Metatron moves on her own, and delivers what seems to be a mortal wound on Qube. Qube then bursts into flames and is nearly instantly reduced to nothing but ashes (these flaimes can cause serious to people holding him, and light burns to people in melee range). Qube however isn't dead - instead he instantly teleports to an other location (without the mortal would just afflicted), appearing in a puff of black smoke and ashes. This ability costs 20% reiatsu. * Withering blaze (Passive): Natural plantlife stops growing in 5 meters of Metatron, and magical plantlife will be less effective. This ability consumes only a minor amount of reiatsu Bankai: Aspect of the Destroyer Much like Rise from ashes, Qube dissapears and re-appears. Still with his big chinese dao in hand, But now, Qube's hands turn boney and clawlike, and three pairs of burning wings appear on his back. His eyes have lost their pupils and smoke, His blood turns green.Occult markings who's meaning is lost in time appear as tatoo's on his arms, legs and torso * Septomachaerus - wielder of seven blades (passive, Fire): Effect the 3 pairs of wings on Qube's back are not actual wings, but 6 blades he can use as weapon. They carry the same propperties as his main weapon, but exist out of pure fire (and thus don't cut, but burn). He can throw them, make one dissapear with but a thought, and for a 1% reiatsu cost, make one reappear on his back or hand (though he's still limited to 6 fire blades). Qube can wield them like normal weapons (usually taking one in his off hand), or can flutter with the ones on his back (this is much clumsier attack, but the fact there are more makes up for it) * Herald Apocalypse (passive, Fire): Aspect of the Destroyer has a bad effect on the weather and environment. The ability itself has only a minor reiatsu cost for Qube. It's drawback is that Qube is as much affected by the conditions as anyone else.Basically, this is not really an attack, as it is a change to the current fighting location. ** the next post after activating bankai, black clouds appear, darkening the sun ** two posts later, sulferous gas rises from the ground - this has a horrible smell and empeeds sight ** two posts later, it starts to rain black ashes ** two posts later, some fissures crack open from the ground, unleashing creating bonfire-sized flames throughtout the scene. ** three posts later, marble sized hailstones of fire rain down (on impact, usually cause minor damage) ** five posts later, the earth cracks open and streams of lava start to flow out * Incendere Interitum - Enkindle Extinction' (shikai upgrade): As, Enkindle Extinction but it also applies to the wingblades * Aspect of the destroyer: Celero: increase speed with 20 RYC points * Aspect of the destroyer: Potentia: increase strength with 20 RYC points * Bothynus - Meteor (shikai upgrade): Qube can alter the strength of his power, Deciding between the power (and cost) equivalent to Haodu # 31 (shakkahou), Hadou #63 and Hadou #88 (Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō). Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13 Category:People Category:7th Division Category:2nd Division